role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Bat Sister
Bat Sister (バッドシスタ Baddoshisuta) is a bat assassin kaijin and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Bat Sister is very much like a bat, quiet and eerie. Unlike the other kaijin assassins; Bat Sister is very silent; not saying much; however she's probably one of the more stealthy and tricky ones, being a quick thinker and is an excellent flyer; making her a dangerous threat. History Debut: Lights Out for FlamingoMask A few nights later, FlamingoMask was out reading a book to himself, when then all of a sudden the sounds of something flying by fast could be heard. FlamingoMask then stopped reading the book and then went outside to investigate. All was quiet up until a flying attacker swooped in and knocked him back down to the ground; causing FlamingoMask to roll over. FlamingoMask got back up, but then the flying attacker flew back and fired a barrage of poisonous needles at FlamingoMask. Luckily FlamingoMask flew out of the way in time and then flew in the air to combat against the flying attacker as well. The flying attack was then revealed to be a assassin kaijin known as Bat Sister and was a kajin sent by Iron Jack to kill him. FlamingoMask then fired a light beam against Bat Sister, only to find out that it did nothing against her. FlamingoMask then fired another light beam against Bat Sister, but once again it did nothing. FlamingoMask then hurled a light orb against Bat Sister, but all this did was annoy her. FlamingoMask then landed down to avoid crashing into Bat Sister, where he was then greeted by the Units. Ayame asked FlamingoMask as to what was was going on, due to how he kept firing so many light beams, which got their attention. Sagiri then scanned Bat Sister to get some answers. After she was finished scanning, Sagiri revealed to FlamingoMask that Bat Sister was blind, therefore his light attacks could not affect her. Sagiri suggested that FlamingoMask should find other ways to take her down. Bat Sister then sprayed her poisonous gas at FlamingoMask and the Units; causing the five to leap away from. As they avoided the poison gas though, Bat Sister then got away from them and then flew into the city, wreaking havoc. FlamingoMask knew that she was very dangerous enough, so FlamingoMask and the Units then ran into the city to combat Bat Sister. Bat Sister wreaked havoc by spraying her poison gas in the air and blowing up many vehicles with her poison needles, as well as scaring off many civilians. Before Bat Sister could do any more damage though, FlamingoMask and the Units then appeared to stop her. Unica then fired her Prism Beams at Bat Sister, causing Bat Sister to be flying off balance a bit, followed up by Cotton bashing Bat Sister with he energy batons. Bat Sister retaliated by slashing her claws against Cotton, sending her back down. Sagiri and Ayame then went to fight against her; only to find that Bat Sister had seemingly disappeared. However this turned out to be a ruse as then Bat Sister appeared out from the rubble and attacked the two Units. FlamingoMask then charged in and got out his Wrecking Flail, bashing it back and forth against Bat Sister. Bat Sister retaliated by slashing her claws against FlamingoMask's chest, making FlamingoMask stagger back. The Units then all leaped and fought against Bat Sister, only for Bat Sister to rain down poison needles down around them. The Units leaped up to avoid the needles and then avoided the explosion, albeit it was a close one. Bat Sister flew up and prepared to ambush the Units; but before Bat Sister could leap up and tackle them however, FlamingoMask then came in and fought against her, defending the Units.. Ayame then launched a barrage of energy arrows at Bat Sister, further pummeling her and sending her flying back. As Bat Sister began to slowly rise up, FlamingoMask then ran at Bat Sister at high speeds, punching and kicking against her before then throwing her in the air, allowing the Units to deliver the last blow against the kaijin. Unica and Ayame then both fired their Prism Beams and Energy Arrows at Bat Sister, sending Bat Sister flying far away, before then crash-landing down against a sandy area, creating a big sand explosion, defeating Bat Sister. Two New Units? Gevaudan's Great Counterattack Bat Sister was one of the many assassin kaijin who appeared during Gevaudan's meeting with the other members of the Mecha Galgen Gang to discuss Gevaudan and Salamander's newest plan. It was then revealed that Mecha Galgen Gang would get giant robots made by Dr. Borg to combat FlamingoMask and the Units, that way to even up the score. Bat Sister was also present to watch the live footage of the fight between FlamingoMask and the Units fight against Garuma and the Steamroller Robot at Kaneohe, Hawaii. After the end of the fight, Bat Sister and the other assassin kaijin were displeased with the results. Because of Garuma's fate, Gevaudan would then go on to warn them if they were all to fail too, they would suffer something far worse. Gevaudan then left, leaving Bat Sister and the other assassin kaijin to their own. Abilities & Arsenal * '''Flight: '''Bat Sister can fly at high speeds. * '''Poisonous Gas: '''Bat Sister can spray poisonous gas from her mouth. * '''Poison Needles: '''Bat Sister can shoot out poisonous needles from her mantle at her opponents. If they land on the ground, they will explode on contact. * '''Sound Navigation: '''Bat Sister relies on sound for navigation. * '''Light Resistance: '''Because Bat Sister is blind, FlamingoMask's light powers do not work against her. Trivia * Bat Sister is the first of the Mecha Gang's assassin kaijin who was not defeated by FlamingoMask but rather by the Units instead. * Bat Sister is so far the only assassin kaijin to not speak, having not said a word during her debut. * Bat Sister is the first assassin kaijin of the Mecha Galgen Gang to have encountered the Units. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Flying Characters Category:Kaijin Category:Assassin Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)